


Blankets and Covers, Comfort and Warmth

by cjg



Series: Much Much Later [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: The one where sleep won't come easily to Vex in her condition, thankfully Percy helps.orThe one where as far as Vex is concerned, trying to get comfortable is pointless. Sleep is a luxury that will not be afforded to her and she'll accept that at this point it's how it has to be. Somehow Percy just being there with her has a way of making everything she's dealing with much easier.





	Blankets and Covers, Comfort and Warmth

She’s in the middle of their bed trying to read when he returns. She’s just been relaxing as best she could, laying on her right side while wrapped up in the most massive blanket they have in the house to ward off the chill. She stops even pretending to read when he comes in though, he is much more interesting, especially when he takes off his robe, leaving him just in his sleepwear. Watching him take off layers of clothes is always so lovely, especially in the winter.

“Everyday that passes the more excited she gets,” he says with a yawn, stretching while moving closer to the bed. It’s then that she closes the book and gets upright, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed and letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, leaving her exposed. It’s the same look of eager want and longing in his eyes that he’s always had for her when she’s naked in front of him. He’s never looked at her differently. 

That look is very good for her confidence, especially now. She cannot get enough of his eyes on her normally but when she’s like this, it’s better than anything. It’s possible that the look runs deeper now because he knows he’s not just looking at her. 

He takes the book and puts it on top of a pile of books on the nightstand before joining her. Sitting with his legs crossed himself, close enough that his fabric covered knees just meet the bare skin of her own. It’s startling how sensitive she is to his touch right now, really, just that graze causes goosebumps to rise on her body.

Ignoring that, she asks skeptically, “Is she’s asleep?” There is no way Elaina is really down for the night already. This early, it’s impossible.

She can tell just from the look on his face that if he could puff out his chest with pride he would, but he settles for a clever grin as he leans in and murmurs into one ear, “She is for now at least.” He’s so pleased with himself.

He moves away just enough so she can stare up into his eyes, they’re so blue in this light she thinks before bunching her hands into the front of his shirt and bringing him back, closer, doing her absolute best not to move herself too much.

“My hero,” she says looking at the smile her words bring to his lips, gods his smile. She thinks he’s going to wrap his arms around her as he leans in but then his hands are beyond her, sliding the blanket up her back slowly, moving her braid when it gets in the way. 

It feels so nice, a little ticklish maybe the blanket is so soft. It’s almost too much all at once. He's warm and steady against her as he wraps the blanket around her shoulders keeping her close even as she lets go of his shirt. 

Leaning against him, she murmurs softly into his shoulder, "Thank you for everything, I couldn’t do this without you.” 

She can feel him shake his head before he says into her hair, so low she can hardly hear it, “You could manage it, but you don’t have to.” His faith in her is astounding. 

Pulling the blanket so it’s wrapped around her arms, some of it pools at the nape of her neck bunching up comfortably, he smiles down at her when he lets go and shifts away a bit.

“How are you feeling love?” He’s asking about her specifically, she can feel it.

She’s not putting up any front, letting all her weariness show, he can probably guess her answer himself. He asked though which means he wants to hear it from her, she thinks before sighing. “Honestly I'm drained, I’m just so ready to be done. It wasn’t like this before,” she says trailing off, he gets her point.

“It wasn’t twins last time,” he says gently while lightly pressing his forehead against her own, a bit of good-natured amusement in his voice.

She nods, her response halted by a yawn before she can agree, saying, “No, it certainly wasn’t twins last time.” Placing a hand on her belly and she begins to feel one of them kick right under her wrist. Then the other kicks much lower, if one starts the other does too, at least no one is on her bladder right now.

Reaching for his hands that were resting on his knees, once he can feel the kicks she laughs and says, “They want out so badly. I swear they know what they’re doing to me and are trying to get out for my sake.” 

She hears the release of the gentlest of sighs as he looks down at her belly and says, a little sternly, “A couple more weeks you two, then you’ll see the world, but for now, let your mother sleep.”

It’s almost like they listen to his words, one of the kicks stops immediately the other slowing down and not a minute later stops completely. “One of these days you have to teach me your parenting magic,” she jokes.

They both laugh at the recurring joke, that isn’t actually much of a joke. While Elaina has him wrapped around her finger, she also has always been more likely to listen to her papa rather than her mama, it seems like these two may be the same way.

He leans forward more and it breaks her from her thoughts and when she looks up at him he says with such raw emotion, “You are incredible.”

“Would you…” she starts, suddenly overcome by his words. Resorting to pointing at the pillows at the head of their bed to ask for what she was about to say. 

He understands what she needs, after fixing the blanket better on her he moves. First, getting under the covers and sitting upright against his pillows, and then arranging her own just how she needs, all so she can sleep sitting a little bit upright on her side against him. 

“Hold on to me, love, you seem to sleep best like this,” he says, pushing down the covers on her side so she’ll easily be able to get under them with the smallest amount of movement. 

He looks so good like this, gods.

Keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she moves under the covers and pulls them back up. Once she’s settled herself against his side, he quietly says, “I’ll keep you warm.” It’s a promise that he makes to her every night, he doesn’t always say it out loud, sometimes his actions speak for him.

“You always do,” she replies looking at him and seeing his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
